HAIL TO THE KING
by hollowry
Summary: Sonic and team fight Scourge.
1. Chapter 1

Hail to the King

"I'm what you could never be. I'm you at your full potential; and I bet it gets on your nerves. You just one bad day away from being me; and do you know what's better than me? Nothing! But another one of me sounds like fun. Your bad day has come. Hail to the king, baby!"

Sonic's body ached. He was down on all fours. Beat and strength failing from battle but he wouldn't give up.

Sonic, "I'm nothing like you. I can handle a bad day. I think you're afraid and have to lie to yourself, because your just one day away from being me."

For a second worry and maybe tears came over the foes face but it soon turned to anger.

"I KNOW WHO I AM AND I'M FAR AWAY FROM BEING LIKE YOU! My name is SCOURGE! I'M THE BETTER ONE; I'm the king. What are you, just a punk."

Scourge spin dashed in to Sonic, knocking him back.

Scourge, "Time to prove you're my reflection. My next attack will leave the scar. Something to differentiate you from your old compassionate self."

Scourge in spin dash, with razor sharp quills aimed at Sonic, who could only wait for the blow.

Sonic, "Think Scourge, you don't want do this."

Scourge, "Game over; Time for a change."

Scourge spiraled towards Sonic.

Tails, "Leave Sonic alone!"

Tails flew in pulling Sonic out the way. Scourge missed his target and smashed into a tree, destroying it.

Tails, "Here's the chaos emeralds, Sonic."

Tails handed over the chaos emeralds to Sonic. Sonic began to hover on his own. His quills began to rise and his fur glowed yellow.

Sonic, "Thanks Tails he's no match for us now."


	2. Chapter 2

Hail to the King

Scourge, "Big deal you are still no match for me. ANARCHY BERYL! "

Scourge rose into the air, his quills flailed out. Fur from green to purple; Baby blue gone black and irises glowing red.

Scourge, "Before I was your king, now I am your god.

Tails, "Oh no Sonic! He turned in to his super form. What are we gonna do?"

Sonic, "Don't worry Tails. Deep down he is a coward and cowards always lose."

Scourge, "Enjoy your puns because you're going to eat those words."

The fight began; Super Scourge went in for the attack. Sonic barely dodged it and then went in for the counter. Scourge dodged Sonic like it as some pitiful joke.

Tails, "Sonic needs help. I have to do my part."

Tails flew charged towards Scourge.

Sonic, "TAILS NO!"

Scourge, "Every hero needs a socially awkward sidekick, but today Sonic I'm turning you into me."

Tails was an inch away from Scourge about to deal the blow but Scourge countered with an uppercut to Tails chin. The shock caused Tails to freeze. He felt Scourge's fist pushing him up; then Tails began to fall limp, waiting for his body to hit the ground. Tails only fell for a second before Scourge rammed into him sending him hurtling into a tree. Tails embedded in it for a moment then fell to the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head and he foamed at the mouth. His body started convulsing.

Sonic, "TAILS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hail to the King

Sonic flew towards Tails. He had to help his friend. Scourge's foot to Sonic's abdomen knocked the wind out of Sonic; stopping him from getting to Tails.

Scourge, "Making excuses to avoid the fight?"

Sonic, "_damn"_

Scourge, "He's nothing but weak. You're pretty weak too maybe you should convulse beside him."

Scourge round house kicked Sonic sending him flying back. Sonic flew towards Scourge using his spin dash. Scourge dodged it letting out a laugh at Sonic's pitiful attempts.

Scourge, "This isn't even fun. Come on Sonic, join me. You could be King of your own world."

Sonic, "Never! I will never sink to your level."

Scourge, "Sink? I'm trying to help you rise. Oh and…

Never say never."

Scourge spun dashed into Sonic causing a large cut across his chest and abdomen. Sonic lost his Super form. Ever with the extra boost from coming down from his Super form he still lost consciences and fell to the ground.

Scourge, "All it takes is one bad day. Your reflection is mine.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hail to the King

Sonic woke in the infirmary of the freedom fighters headquarters. Sally was sitting next to him.

Sally, "Thank goodness, you're awake.

Sonic tried to sit up but the pain on his chest stopped him. There was a bandage across his abdomen. Sonic's eyes widened.

Sonic, "Take it off! I need to know! How bad is it!? Will it scar!?"

Sally, "Sonic what's wrong with you, calm down. You need to rest. If you relax you should fully heal."

Sonic laid back, closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Sonic, "Sorry. I guess I doubted myself there for a second."

Sally, "It's ok. Just try to rest."

Sonic, "Yeah rest… !TAILS! WHAT HAPPENED TO TAILS!"

Sally looked at Sonic with sad eyes. Sonic knew the news was bad and braced himself for it, but also knew he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.

Sally, "Tails was hurt bad. There wasn't much hope for him. He was barely alive when we brought him here. There wasn't much we could do."

Sonic' "He's… he's… he's… dead…"

Sally, "No. Not dead yet but his state is critical. He's been unresponsive for 3 days now. We believe he will pass, if not soon then later."

Sonic was in shock. He was unable speak. He was unconscious for over 3 days and Tails was going to die. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling; Maybe even slipping into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hail

Sonic wasn't sure if he was unconscious or awake. He was unsure if he was alive or dead. After an unknown amount of days past Sonic came back to attention when Sally was by his bed in tears.

Sally, "Sonic it's Tails! I can't believe it. He is going to make it and it looks like he will fully recover."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. He was over whelmed by the good news. Sally and Sonic in their joy embraced in a hug.

Sally, "You should have enough strength to walk. Come lets visit Tails."

Sonic, "Yeah. I was so worried, I almost felt myself slip away."

Sally, "It's ok now."

Sally and Sonic went to Tails room. Tails was in bed. Looking a little tired but healthy.

Tails, "Sonic, did you get him."

Sonic, "Not yet, but don't worry we will. Try not to speak, just rest now."

Tails eyes closed and he fell into a slumber. Sonic and Sally held hands.

Sonic, "Next time we meet Scourge we will be prepared and have back up." He won't stand a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

Hail to the King

After a few days of recovery Tails was out of bed and ready to fight. Sally was prepared too. Shadow was there to lend his service. Amy was twitching to swing her hammer; she couldn't stand the idea of Scourge hurting her Sonic. Knuckles was standing by waiting for orders. Even team Chaotix came to lend a hand. Sonic healed, braced himself because it was time to remove his bandage.

Sonic, "Even if there's a scar I won't be like him. Whatever happens, happens."

Sonic slowly pulled off the bandage. He looked down at his chest. Sonic was in complete shock. He couldn't believe it. There wasn't even a mark. Sonic grinned and felt fully restored. He went to join the rest of the gang.

Sally, "Scourge is at his castle. He is very strong but with our numbers we can beat him. Let's go."

Sonic team roared.

They went to Scourges castle.

Sally, "Here we go."

Tails, "Payback!"

Shadow, "This should be fun."

Amy, "I won't let Scourge hurt my Sonic."

Knuckles, "OH YEAH! BEATING TIME!"

Vector, "This should be a piece of cake."

Espio, "Evil must die."

Charmey, "Let get this party started."

Sonic, "Remember I'm Sonic prime."

Team Sonic walked into the castle. They headed for the throne room. Scourge was in dim light sitting on his throne.

Sonic, "SCOURGE YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Scourge, "ha, You should bow to me."

Scourge stepped into the light revealing himself still in Super form.

Sonic, "How!"

Everyone was ether in shock of the sight or gasped.

Scourge, "When I have this much power, why should I ever let it go."

Scourge shot out in full spin dash through the group, knocking them down like a pile of pins. Charmey flew out of the way but Scourge came back and knocked him out of the sky. He struck Sally down next. Tails was defeated, only able to watch in his weakened state. Shadow, then knuckles was taken out. Amy hammer was broken; she was also taken out. Espio's invisibility did him no good. Scourge only hit him once to take him out of the fight. Vector didn't even have a chance. Only Scourge and Sonic were left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hail to the King

This can't be happening. There must be something I can do, Sonic thought to himself but before he could think of a plan Scourge sent him flying into the wall.

Scourge, "Should I kill you or just your friends?"

Sonic, "Scourge don't. You're really not a bad guy. Deep down you're the same as me."

Scourge's face turned to an expression of sorrow then anger.

Scourge, "I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU. YOU'RE ME IF NOT ANYTHING. I'M AT FULL POTENTIAL. I'M SCOURGE. HAIL TO THE KIN(_COUGH)…_

Blood spurted out of Scourges mouth. Scourged coughed more blood into his hand. He looked at it wide eyed and in shock.

Scourge, "Why? What's happening?

Sally, "He must have been in super form too long. His body can no longer handle the radiation."

Scourge, "FINE! I'll just power down. I can be you all in your weaken state without my Super form."

Scourges purple fur turned back to green. He felt his panic dissipate.

Scourge, "Now where were we? That's right! Hail to the king baby. (COUGH)"

More blood poured from his mouth. Scourge felt his abdomen swell. Then he felt pulsating pain in his stomach. He cringed and fell to his knees.

Scourge, "AHHHH! It hurts."

Sonic, "What's happening!?"

Sally, "Scourge coming down must have had an even more damaging effect on his body. His organs must be rupturing!"

Scourge, "AHHHHH! HELP!"

The pain continued and Scourge vomited up thick piles of gritty blood.

Amy, "Oh! There must be something we can do!"

Sally, "It's too late. The damage is down."

Scourge, "Please I {vomit} promise to be good. Make it stop.{vomit}"

Sonic, "We have to do something!"

Tails, "Sally is right Sonic his physiology is different than ours. There's nothing we can do."

Scourge, "Please! Your right I am like you Sonic. I always wanted to be a hero but I never thought I was good enough.{vomit} I guess I was jealous you. Now stop this game and please help me."

No one knew what to say. Scourge screamed in agony. Amy broke down in tears at the sight. Then to everyone horror Scourge threw up his insides. His entrails were hanging out of his mouth. Scourge let out one final muffled scream and then collapsed dead on the floor.

The days that followed everyone recovered from their physical wounds. Mentally they were all scared. But time heals all wounds. Sonic and Sally were standing by each other.

Sonic, "Do you think Scourge was right about me being one bad day away from being him?"

Sally, "Sonic I think good always prevails in the end. Given the chance, even Scourge could have been a hero."

[FIN]


End file.
